Le Secret
by MissDasey
Summary: Derek. J'ai besoin que notre relation reste secret. Ne le dites à personne que nous sommes ensemble. Ne me mentionnent pas. Agis comme si je n'existe pas." Déclara Casey. Mais pourquoi ? De quoi avait-elle peur ? C'est les questions que Derek se posait.
1. Chapter 1

_**Le secret**_

_**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas propriétaire de Life With Derek. **_

* * *

Dans chaque relation, il y a des secrets. Parfois, c'est juste un tic nerveux, quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas contrôler et que l'on cherche à cacher à la personne aimée. Parfois, c'est une lettre dissimulée au fond d'un tiroir, que l'on cache afin qu'elle ne soit jamais découverte ou lue. Et puis, parfois, le mystère est dans une requête, sur laquelle on insiste, mais que jamais on explique.

Dans le cas de Derek et Casey, c'est la dernière énigme qui leur correspondait. Souvent, Derek essayait de déchiffrer cette requête pendant la nuit. Ils étaient enfin ensemble, et pourtant, elle insistait sur une seule chose : que jamais ils ne devaient en parler à quiconque, leur relation devait rester secret. Pourtant ils étaient adultes, ils vivaient leur propre vie, indépendamment de leur famille. Mais elle insistait sur le faite que cela devait rester secret, et il avait accepté avec indulgence. Au début, cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais à présent, Derek en avait assez, quelque chose le chagrinait. Oui, il aimait Casey, et il était certain qu'elle l'aimait en retour. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils en parler ? Il y avait quelque chose, et il ne savait pas ce que ce « quelque chose » était.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient seule Derek l'évoqua.

_-- C'est.. étrange, je ne comprends pas…. _Commença-t-il en la regardant. Elle était recroquevillée à côté de lui sur le divan. Il avait son bras enroulé autour de son corps, alors que Casey se blottissait près de lui.

_-- Derek, pourquoi tu veux toujours en parler ?_ Dit-elle, une trace d'agacement évident dans sa voix.

_-- Case ..._

Avec un gémissement, elle se retourna lui demandant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_-- Derek, s'il te plaît, je te l'ai dit avant, nous ..._

_-- Ouais, je sais. Tu ne veux pas en parler. Tout va bien, c'est bon, j'ai compris._ Il soupira. _Mais Casey, ça fait un mois. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu insistes sur ce secret. Nous sommes adultes, merde. Ce n'est pas comme si nos parents allaient nous séparer. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en moqueraient. Et pour les autres, eh bien, ils ne savent même pas que nos parents sont mariés. Je ne sais pas, je crois que je suis ... _

_-- Fatigué de tout cela !_ Finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait pâli, il le remarqua, et elle se mordait les lèvres, un tic qu'elle a toujours eu. _Derek, tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'a dit il ya un mois ? Quand je t'ai appelé ? _

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait de tout.

_**Flashback**_

Depuis sa sortie de l'université, Derek gagnait sa vie comme photographe pour un magazine. Ce fut une belle vie, beaucoup mieux, pensait-il, que celle d'une star de hockey. Non pas qu'il avait eu le choix, il avait eu une blessure au genou lors de sa première année à l'université qui avait effectivement mis fin à tous ses rêves de devenir un joueur de hockey professionnel. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait vingt-deux ans, et il vivait une vie indépendante à Toronto, sans aucune obligation, avec un travail qui payait assez bien.

La vie était belle.

Ce fut lors d'une nuit pluvieuse que les choses ont changé. Il était tard quand il répondit à l'appel de Casey. Elle semblait à bout de souffle, elle avait l'air effrayé.

_-- S'il te plaît, il faut que tu viennes, tout de suite. _Plaida-t-elle, citant une intersection où elle a dit qu'elle serait.

Elle était assise dans la pluie quand il est arrivé, regardant un accident de voiture. L'accident était une scène effroyable, à travers la pluie, il pouvait vaguement distinguer une petite voiture qui avait manifestement fait des oupiin à plusieurs reprises. Il jura même avoir vu une jambe qui pendait à la fenêtre d'une voiture renversée. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Casey se trouvait ici surtout qu'elle a toujours été hyper sensible.

_-- Casey, mais que fais-tu ici ?_ Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Elle était assise en silence sur un banc, vêtu seulement d'un tee shirt en coton et d'un jeans.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle tremblait, il lui demanda alors combien de temps elle était assise ici. Elle le regarda, mais ne lui répondit pas.

_-- Casey ! La terre à Casey. Qu'est-il arrivé ? _

_-- Je ... je veux juste sortir d'ici,_ finit-elle par répondre. _Peut-on aller chez toi ? _

_-- Bien sûr. _Casey était une femme fragile. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour parler, pensa-t-il. Et puis qui était-il pour contredire la femme dont il était amour depuis des années ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait jouer au chevalier blanc.

En silence, ils ont fait leur chemin de retour à son appartement. Il ne remit pas en question pourquoi elle l'avait appelée. Leur relation avait fait beaucoup de progrès au fil des années. En vieillissant, ils étaient devenus amis, de bons amis, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient souvent ensemble afin de parler ou juste pour profiter de la compagnie de l'autre. En plus, Casey habitait également à Toronto, ce qui facilité les choses.

Après que Casey s'était séché et changé avec un t-shirt et un pantalon de sport de Derek, elle s'installe à côté de lui sur son canapé.

_-- Je ... ... que sommes-nous ? _Finit-elle par bégayer. Choqué, il la regarda.

Si elle lui demandait ce qu'il pensait qu'elle demandait, alors ce serait une conversation qui risquerait de durer tout la nuit.

_-- Que veux-tu dire ? _

_-- Je veux dire ... _Elle se tut. Puis, déterminé, elle le regarda dans les yeux. _Je veux dire Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu ressens la même chose._

Il la fixa quelques secondes, et tout à coup, sa bouche fut sur celle de Casey.

_-- Je prends cela comme un oui,_ dit-elle à perdre haleine, un moment plus tard.

_-- Oui, c'en est un_, répondit-il, un large sourire collé sur son visage.

_-- Je le savais,_ murmurait-elle. Une apparence de confusion franchit brièvement son visage, pour être remplacé par un sourire d'une seconde plus tard_. Tu me fais confiance ?_

Ce fut une drôle de question, mais il s'en moquait. Il suffit d'être honnête, se dit-il.

_-- Bien sûr, je te fais confiance._ Sourie-t-il. _Je te confie ma vie_. Ajouta-t-il lui

Elle lui sourit penaud et déclara : _-- Mais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est si tu me fais confiance. Et me promettre quelque chose. Peux-tu s'il te plaît me promettre quelque chose ? _

_-- Tout._

_-- Ne poses pas de questions. Je vais peut être te l'expliquer un jour, mais pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas maintenant. Donc, il faut que tu ma fasses confiance, ok ? _C'était Casey, elle a toujours sur exagérer les choses. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner à ce sujet.

_-- Que se passe-t-il ? Es-tu tout à coup membre de la CIA ou du FBI ?_ Plaisanta-t-il.

_-- Derek. J'ai besoin que..., _elle fit un signe entre eux, _se soit un secret. Ne le dites à personne que nous sommes ensemble. Ne parle pas de moi, ne me mentionnent pas. Agis comme si je n'existe pas. _

_-- Casey, bon sang qu'es ce que tu racontes ? Jésus Casey, êtes-tu engagé ou marié ? Ricana-t-il._

_-- Non ! C'est juste que ... Je te le dirai plus tard, je le promets. Mais tu dois faire cela pour moi. Personne ne doit être au courant pour moi, et je dis bien personne. Ne m'appelle pas, ne viens jamais me voir, d'accord._ Sa voix était calme, mais il y avait un courant d'urgence dans ses paroles. Ses yeux étaient grands, et elle tremblait encore une fois.

_-- Casey, bon sang ? Tu ne peux pas m'attendre à te dire juste «Okay» à quelque chose comme ça, sans une sorte d'explication. _

_-- Tu dois !_ Dit-elle. _Je ne peux rien te dire, et je ne peux pas être vu. S'il te plaît, Derek, faire juste cela pour moi. Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose si tu ne veux pas, tu peux me mettre dehors, et nous oublierons à jamais ce qui s'est passé. Mais je te supplie dit quelque chose ! _Dit-elle.

Il était assis, sonné. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais été si étrange, depuis qu' il la connaissait. Il l'aimait, c'était certain. Mais dans quoi était-elle embarquée ? Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui lui fessait tellement peur, pourquoi elle était si paniqué. Elle interpréta son silence comme un rejet, elle commença donc à se lever.

_-- Je suis désolée d'être si présomptueux. Je n'aurais pas dû t'appelé ... _

_-- Non, attend, j'ai juste besoin d'un moment. Casey, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais Je t'aime, et je ferais tout ce que tu me demande. Je suis juste confus. Je veux dire, pourquoi diable veux-tu que nous nous cachons ? _

_-- Je vais te le dire ... _

_-- Plus tard. Ouais, je sais. Et je promets que je vais te faire confiance. Mais rappelles-toi, c'est une voie à double sens. _

_-- Bien sûre, c'est normal. D_éclara-t-elle.

_-- Je t'aime,_ murmura-il à ses lèvres avant de l'embrassa.

_**Fin du Flashback **_

_-- Derek. _Casey l'interrompit dans ses pensées, _tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit ? _

_-- J'ai dit que je te le promettait, et que je te faisait confiance. Et je le fais. Mais, en réalité, Casey ! Ce secret a été sympa, mais ça devient ennuyeux. Les gens me demandent de sortir, ils ne dissent qu'il faut que je m'amuse un peu. Ils pensent que je ne sors jamais car à chaque fois je leur répond que je ne peux pas. Ils pensent que je suis comme un vieux vieillard ennuyeux. Casey, j'ai envi qu'on sorte ensemble, j'ai envi de te présenter à mes amis. Je ne peux même pas à juste titre remettre les mecs à leur place quand ils se vantent de leur femme._ Il plongea une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux en désordre, et ferma les yeux pensif un instant_. Je tiens à te montrer, Case. _

Elle n'avait pas l'air content. Au contraire, elle avait l'air terrifié. _-- Tu n'as rien dit, non ? Personne ne sait ... _

_-- Personne ne sait sur toi. Bon Dieu, mes voisins ne savent même pas. Je ne peux même pas te contacter et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ?_ Il lui posait toujours cette question car il n'était pas autorisé à l'appeler ou lui envoyer des SMS, ou lui envoyer un courriel, ou correspondre avec elle de quelque façon. Pourtant, elle savait toujours où le trouver.

Parfois, elle se présentait à une de ses séances photos, et elle l'attirait dans l'ombre, lui donnant un regard remplit de désir. Parfois, quand il sortait pour dîner, elle le tirait tout d'un coup derrière un bâtiment, hors de vue, pour avoir leur petit bonhomme de chemin. Et puis, elle savait toujours quand venir à son appartement.

Quand il y pensait, c'était assez étrange. Lorsqu'il en parlait, elle abordait juste un sourire énigmatique.

_-- Je sais juste, Derek. _Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus, et toutes les autres idées ont été immédiatement mis de côté dans son esprit.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * **_

Une semaine plus tard, il oublia sa promesse, mentionnant à un de ses collègues sa petite amie. Il se ressaisit, et ne lui révéla pas son nom, tout en se demandant pourquoi diable.

Elle l'attendait quand il est arrivé à son appartement. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il lui avait donner une clé. Il pensa que peut être elle avait fait un double puisqu'elle l'attendait très régulièrement dans son appartement.

Quand il arriva, elle faisait les cent pas nerveusement.

_-- Que fais-tu ? _Demanda-t-il amusé par ses pitreries. Elle leva les yeux, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_-- Je suis ... rien. Je suis simplement heureux de te voir,_ dit-elle.

_-- Moi aussi._ Dit-il avec désinvolture, se laissant tomber sur le divan, _Quand ce secret va-t-il finir ?_ _J'ai parlé de ma petite amie à Jack aujourd'hui, et il voulait savoir où il pourrait la rencontrer. Ils commencent à douter de moi, Casey. Si je continue à présent, je vais perdre ma réputation «d'homme»_, Plaisanta-t-il. Elle rit avec inquiétude.

_-- Tu n'as pas mentionné mon nom ?_ Interrogea-t-elle.

_-- Non, Casey, je n'ai pas mentionné ton nom, bon sang. Non pas que ça ferait une différence._ Ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

_-- Ce serait pour moi,_ marmonnait-elle tristement.

_-- Casey, de quoi as-tu si peur ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Sa voix était douce et tendre. Obstinément, elle secoua la tête. _-- Je ne te le dirais pas, tu sais que je ne peux pas. _

_-- Casey je veux savoir, afin que je puisse te protéger de ce « quelque chose » qui te fait tellement peur. _

_-- Je ne peux pas ... _

Soudain, elle fut interrompue par une frappe provenant de la porte.

_-- Merde. _Murmura Derek. _C'est Jack, j'ai complètement oublié qu'il devait passer ici pour quelques clichés. _

Casey regarda autour de lui nerveusement, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

_-- Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis ici. Personne ne doit savoir. Je dois me cacher. _Prononça-t-elle se parlant à elle même._ Derek, dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi._

_-- Casey, je ..._

_-- Venturi, arrête de te parler à toi même et viens ouvrir la porte. Contrairement à toi, il m'arrive d'avoir une vie et j'aimerais en profiter. _Hurla l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte. Derek commença à se diriger vers la porte, jetant un dernier regard sur Casey, qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

_-- C'est bon, je suis là ! P_rononça Derek en ouvrant la porte fessant entrer un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Jack laissa échapper un léger sifflement.

_-- Alors, c'est le fameux appartenant Venturi, où tu sembles passer tes soirées. Je dois admettre que je suis déçu. Avec la manière dont tu parles, je pensais qu'il y aurait quelque laboratoire secret ou du moins quelques femmes. Merde, tu vis vraiment comme une ermite. _

_-- Si tu as fini de critiquer ma vie,_ _pourrais-tu me donner les tirages ?_ _Et je ne suis pas tout le temps seul,_ répondit-il. Il pourrait jurer avoir entendu une voix dire : « _Non ! »_

_-- Vraiment. Se moqua Jack. _Derek se mit à rire nerveusement.

_-- Vraiment, tu ne penses pas que je vis replié sur moi, c'est ce que tu penses ?_ Il savait que certainement, son collègue devait avoir entendu la voix de Casey quelques instants auparavant. Mais Jack haussa les épaules.

_-- Je n'entends rien, Venturi. Tu te parle à toi-même._ Prononça-t-il lui donna les clichés.

_-- Mais ... _

_-- Je te jure qu'un de ces jours on va devoir t'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, Venturi_. Il ricana. _Amuses-toi bien avec tes amis imaginaires. _Sur ces mots, il le quitta. Une minute plus tard, Casey émergea de sa cachette. Elle avait l'air plus calme que quelques minutes auparavant, et elle semblait dire quelque chose sous son souffle.

_-__- _Tu ne lui a pas dis, dit-elle soulagée.

_-- Non._

La conversation prit fin sur ces mots. Casey alla se couchée suivit de près par Derek. Ce dernier songea pendant la nuit au secret qui perturbait l'esprit de sa bien aimé. Quelque chose s'était passé, cette nuit-là quand il l'a trouvé, il en était persuadé, . Elle avait vu ou entendu quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police si elle avait vu quelque chose de compromettant. Etait-ce en quelque sorte liée à l'accident ? Mais c'était juste un banal accident, ce n'était pas grand chose, les journaux n'en avaient même pas parlé, d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Dans une ville de cette envergure, les accidents de voiture et les décès ont été monnaie courante. Alors pourquoi était-elle aussi effrayée.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * **_

_-- As quoi penses-tu ?_ Il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Il se retourna souriant. Elle avait l'air radieux, portant une de ses chemises, les cheveux froissé.

-- Je pense à la façon dont tu es super sexy quand tu porte ma chemise, répondit-il. Elle roula des yeux.

_-- Typiques, _dit-elle en riant. _Mais je suis sérieuse, tu as été agité toute la nuit. As quoi pensais-tu ? _

_-- Toi. Je me demandais ce que tu avais vu pour avoir si peur. _

_-- Derek, non._ Prévient-elle.

_-- Je pense que tu as vu quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que quiconque connaître, même pas moi. Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appeler la police ? Pourquoi as-tu préféré m'appeler ? _Prononça-t-il, exprimant toutes ses pensées, en essayant de faire le tri. _Es-tu menacée ? _Demanda-t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis, tout d'un coup il gela, frappé par une révélation. _C'est ça n'est ce pas ?_ _Quelqu'un essaie de te faire du mal. Qui est-ce ? Parce que je vais les tuer_, Hurla-il. _Oh, mon Dieu, ils t'ont fait du mal. Jésus, Casey, parle-moi ! Raconte-moi ce qui s'es passé ! J't'en supplie ! _

_-- Derek, non ... _Elle s'arrêta, et se mordit les lèvres, comme pour réfléchir. _Je ne peux rien te dire, Derek, je ne peux pas. Tu comprends ? _

_-- Je suis sur la bonne voie, n'est-ce pas ? _

_-- Je ne peux ni confirmer ni nier, Derek. Pense ce que tu veux. Il suffit de ne le dire à personne. Je ne veux pas que cela finisse. Pas maintenant. _

_-- N'ai pas peur, je t'aime, ça ne pourra jamais finir. Je te promets. _

_-- Si tu parles de moi à personne alors il ne sera pas,_ Assura-t-elle.

Bien sûr, il accepta. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Elle avait confiance en lui et lui seul (il supposait). C'était nouveau pour lui, et cela le rendait heureux de savoir qu'elle comptait sur lui pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas briser sa confiance, pas comme ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec amertume, « Génial le secret. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas propriétaire de Life With Derek. **_

_**Le Secret**_

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY ***_

Deux semaines plus tard, Derek était invité à un dîner organisé par son agence qui avait lieu tout les ans. Pour Derek, ce diner n'était qu'une simple excuse pour les éditeurs pour exhiber leur argent. Il se rendit donc par une douce et fraîche soirée de printemps au dîner de son agence qui avait lieu dans un palace, le lieu le plus prestigieux de la ville de Toronto. A peine arrivé que Derek fut impressionné par la vue, il y avait à l'entrée une grille immense surmontée de deux griffons portant l'écusson de la ville ainsi qu'un jardin à la française. Il remonta alors l'allée bordée de roses rouge qui menait à l'entrée principale. Et il fut encore plus éblouit en passant le seuil de la demeure.

Malgré le cadre impressionnant, cette soirée était horriblement ennuyeuse et déprimante surtout pour les personnes qui n'étaient pas accompagnées comme Derek. Il aurait souhaité que Casey fût à ces côtés, au moins, il aurait dansé avec elle, pensa-t-il.

Il regardait dans le vide, devant lui, comme face à un mur. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre et examina le paysage à travers la vitre. Il crut voir l'ombre d'une femme au loin mais il fut interrompu dans son observation par un de ses collègue et son épouse qui le salua. Quelques instants plus tard, il reprit sa contemplation, se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Et visiblement, sa bien aimée avait lu dans ses pensées.

Il était posté près de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, quand il vit qu'elle était là, son cœur s'accéléra. Il battait si fort qu'il crut que ce dernier allait bondit hors de sa poitrine. Elle était là devant lui, seul dans ce jardin vide. C'était une nuit anormalement froide, il n'était donc pas surprenant que les gens préféraient rester à l'intérieur. Elle lui souriait, se balançant lentement sur une balançoire qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer. Elle portait pour l'occasion, une longue robe de couleur rouge avec de fines bretelles et un léger décolleté qui laissait entrevoir sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux étaient frisés, lui donnant l'apparence d'une femme d'un autre temps. Elle avait l'air plus d'un fantôme qu'un humain, pensa-t-il, plus d'un ange qu'un humain. Corrigea-t-il.

Il s'excusa et partit rapidement, en suivant les indications inscrites sur une petite pancarte afin de se rendre sur la terrasse. Une fois dehors, il s'avança et vit du coin de l'œil sa bien aimée se précipiter vers lui. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, notant qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit qui était tout à fait hors de vue.

_-- J'espérais que tu sois ici, _déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

_-- Je ne pouvais pas manquer cet évènement. Déclara_-elle avant de l'embrasser. _Et puis, j'avais envie de danser avec toi. _

_-- Nous pouvons aller à l'intérieur, on pourra entendre l'orchestre ? _Suggéra-t-il.

_-- Derek, pouvons-nous s'il te plaît ne pas en parler ce soir ? Je veux juste danser avec toi. Je t'aime. S'il te plaît, _dit-elle le suppliant. Doucement, il l'embrassa sur le front.

_-- Je n'es jamais refusé de danser avec toi ! _

_-- Alors tais-toi, et danse, comme si c'était la fin du monde. _

Et ils ont dansé. Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre l'orchestre mais pourtant ils semblaient qu'ils entendaient de la musique. Comme si il y avait un orchestre qui jouait rien que pour eux, le seul petit bruit audible dans leur petit monde. Le doux parfum de fleurs pendait lourdement dans l'air, un aphrodisiaque naturel. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas là pour faire l'amour, pas ce soir. Le cadre était trop pur pour de telles choses, il n'était fait que pour ce moment de danse.

Malheureuse, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et le bonheur de Derek fut brisé par une voix masculine.

_-- Venturi, où es-tu ?_ Casey sourit voyant le visage de Derek agacé.

_-- Le carillon va bientôt sonner minuit, _murmurait-elle. _Je dois partir, mon beau prince charmant. _Il lui donna un dernier baiser, et la regarda partir.

_-- Derek ? Tu sais tu ne peux pas simplement disparaître comme bon te semble. __D_éclara son collègue. Derek haussa les épaules.

_-- J'ai perdu la notion du temps._

_-- Alors, dis-moi qui est-ce ? _Demanda Jack en ricanant.

Derek, encore pris dans sa transe, détourna les yeux.

_-__- Casey_. Prononça-t-il simplement. Jack haussa les épaules.

_-- Peu importe. Revenons à l'intérieure._ Derek le suivit à contrecœur, l'homme se retourna.

_-- Tu agis de façon si étrange ces derniers temps. C'est tellement bizarre. _

_-- C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas._ Répondit vaguement Derek.

Lorsqu' il rentra chez lui après la soirée, il ne fut pas entièrement surpris de constater que Casey n'était pas là. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Avec un soupir, il commença à s'avancer vers son répondeur, mais il changea d'opinion. Il était tard, cela pouvait attendre demain ou un autre jour.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * **_

Une heure plus tard, il l'entendit Casey entrer dans l'appartement. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre, se blottissant à côté de lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille, « fait-moi l'amour ». Il pensa que c'était un rêve, jusqu'au moment où elle l'embrassa.

_-- Je suis fatigué,_ gémit-il. Il s'éloigna et l'entendit étouffer un sanglot. À contrecœur, il se tourna vers son visage.

_-- Casey ? _

_-- S'il te plaît Derek. S'il te plaît, _chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Comment pouvait-il lui résister ? Elle le suppliait alors il s'exécuta. Et ce fut extraordinaire comme à chaque fois. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils seraient ensemble. Bien sûr, pensait-il alors, si cela était la dernière chose qu'ils faisaient ensemble, alors ce serait le meilleur moyen pour se dire adieu.

Elle le quitta quelques instants après, lui murmurant _« Je reviendrais demain ». _Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était la réalité ou juste un merveilleux rêve.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * **_

Le lendemain matin, Casey fit irruption dans l'appartement de Derek, hystérique. Elle tremblait, son visage était pâle, et elle avait les yeux gonflés, comme si elle avait peut dormi. Aussitôt, Derek l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

_-- Casey, qu'est ce qu'il y a, bon sang ? _Elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

_-- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un_ ! Dit-elle le regardant folle de rage.

_-- Casey, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

_-- Mon prénom, Derek ! Tu as prononcé mon prénom !_

_-- Merde, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas la fin du monde, Casey ! Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait même entendu, et puis il ne te connait pas ! Il ne sait pas qui tu es ! C'était une erreur, je te jure. _

Elle gesticula devant lui, fessant les cents pas, les mains jointes ensemble. Elle commençait à lui faire peur ainsi.

_-- Non, _gémit-elle en secouant la tête sauvagement. _Personne ne doit savoir ! Tu ne dois pas me connaître, Derek. On ne devrait même pas être ensemble ! Est ce que tu comprends ? _

_-- Non ! De quoi as-tu si peur ? Ou plutôt de qui as-tu si peur, Casey ? Qu'as-tu fais ? _Elle secoua la tête. _Répondez-moi, putain ! De quoi as-tu si peur ? _

_-- Je n'ai pas ... je ne ... Non, je ne peux pas te le dire ! Mais tu dois le savoir. Oh, mon Dieu, non ! _Hurla-t-elle, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

_-- Casey, tu as besoin d'en parler et de me dire exactement ce qui se passe. _Il l'arrêta, saisissant ses mains dans les siennes, et la regardant dans les yeux. _Il est temps que tu te confies à moi. _

_-- Je ne veux pas t'en parler_, répondit-elle avec vivacité.

_-- Casey, _à t-il averti.

_-- Ça ne pouvait pas durer, de tout façon. Mais je pensais que nous aurions plus de temps. C'est tout ce que je voulais : du temps. _

_-- Il y a tant de chose qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de faire tout les deux, et c'était comme un cadeau, une chance. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Je ne peux pas rester maintenant, ils ne seront pas me laisser faire. Derek ... _

Il l'a prit dans ses bras.

_-- Case, je ne te comprends pas. Tu es hystérique, tu as besoin de te calmer. _Elle se dégagea, et leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard semblait lointain.

_-- Connais-tu l'histoire d'Orphée et Eurydice ? _Demanda-t-elle.

Quand il secoua la tête, elle poursuivit.

_-- C'est un mythe de la mythologie grecque. Orphée était le fils d'un dieu. Il était le musicien et le poète le plus célèbre de la mythologie grecque. Lorsqu'il chantait ou jouait, son pouvoir ne connaissait pas de limite et rien ni personne ne pouvait lui résister. Et puis un jour, il rencontra Eurydice. Ils sont tombés fou amoureux, alors ils se marièrent._

_-- Casey, je ne veux pas être impoli, mais bon dieu qu'est ce que cette histoire à avoir avec nous ? _

_-- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Ils sont tombés amoureux, mais le jour de leur mariage, une grande tragédie les frappa. A peine furent-ils mariés que Eurydice fut mordue au pied par une vipère. Elle mourut immédiatement. Orphée fut inconsolable, il était si brisé par la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il décida de se rendre dans le royaume des morts avec sa lyre (son instrument de musique). Il descendit donc dans les enfers. Il charma le dieu des enfers Hadès et sa femme Perséphone, grâce au chant de sa lyre. Hadès lui permis de ramener Eurydice dans le monde des vivants mais à une seule condition : il ne se retournerait pas pour la regarder avant d'avoir atteint la lumière du soleil. Eurydice suivit donc Orphée dans le sombre tunnel des enfers, guidé par la musique de sa lyre. __Il entra joyeusement dans la lumière du jour. Alors il se retourna. Trop tôt : elle était encore dans le tunnel. Il la vit que pendant un bref moment avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle avait glissé dans l'ombre à nouveau, et il n'entendit qu'un faible mot : "Adieu". Il tenta désespérément de se précipiter à sa poursuite pour descendre avec elle, mais en vain. Les dieux ne lui permirent pas de pénétrer une seconde fois, vivant, dans le monde des morts. Il eu le cœur brisé alors il renonça à la compagnie des humains et finalement, lui aussi est mort. Termina-t-_elle. Derek était silencieux comme si il digérait l'histoire.

_-- C'est une histoire triste, Casey, mais je ne comprends toujours pas qu'est ce que cette histoire à avoir avec nous ? _

_-- Tu ne comprends pas Derek ? Tu as entendu, malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, malgré tout les avertissements, tu as douté, et tu as parlé. _Elle secoua la tête tristement. _Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je suppose que je vais devoir te quitter. _

Soudain, elle inclina la tête, semblant gêné.

_-- Non, _murmurait-elle, _pas comme ça. _

_-- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Il était confus, car elle semblait pétrifiée. Que-ce passe-t-il, se demandait-il. Peut-être qu'il devait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas bien, car elle était différente ces derniers temps comme si elle n'était plus elle même. Oui, il a décidé, il allait la conduire à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, même s'il devait la traîner de force. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus étrange et cela commençait à lui faire peur.

_-- Ce n'était pas censé se produire, non pas comme cela, _gémit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. _ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, ça ne peut pas._ Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. _Il faut que je lui dise ! _A-t-elle insisté, parlant à une force invisible. _S'il vous plaît, pas comme ça, non ! _Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient rougis par les larmes.

_-- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur Derek. C'est pour toi. Je ... _Elle s'arrêta et regarda vers la porte.

Un moment plus tard, un coup se fit entendre, suivit d'une voix d'une femme.

_-- Derek Venturi, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre ! _Derek regardait Casey bizarrement.

_-- Pourquoi Lizzie est ici ? _Questionna t-il.

En silence, Casey tomba au sol, murmurant "Non !". Derek alla ouvrit la porte.

Lizzie entra, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour regarder Derek, les mains sur les hanches, furieuse.

_-- C'est une surprise ! _Dit-il enfin. _Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je ..." _

_-- Derek, je t'ai appelé_, interrompit-elle. _Je t'ai appelé, bordel, nous étions tellement inquiet. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de mes appels. Ils m'ont tous dit que je ne devais pas te laisser seul, tu dois venir avec moi, Derek. Je ne comprends pas, cela fait presque deux mois, Derek, deux mois ! _Hurla-t-elle

Il l'a regarda incrédule.

_-- Lizzie, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

_-- Tu me dégoûtes. _Déclara Lizzie le regardant avec dégoût. _Tu t'en moque, c'est ça, Derek ? Jésus, je pensais que vous étiez amis. Nous avons pensé que tu fessais ton deuil à ta propre manière, mais alors tu n'as même pas eu la courtoisie de te présenter à l'enterrement. Et maintenant, ça fait deux mois, et tu nous as même pas téléphoné, tu nous as même pas dit un mot. _

_-- Non ! Ce n'est pas sa faute, s'il te plaît! C'était la mienne. Es ce que tu n'entends ? C'était ma faute ! _Casey cria, les yeux hagards, fixés au plafond.

Derek regarda les deux sœurs.

_-- De quoi parles-tu ? _Demanda-t-il en regardant Casey.

_-- ça ne devait pas arriver, pas comme ça_, disait-elle. _J'ai essayé de t'aider, une fois que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais avant que je t'ai appelé, et d'ici là, il était trop tard. J'ai essayé de partir, j'ai essayé de bouger, mais j'ai alors réalisé que ce serait juste pire pour toi. Tu aurais tout découvert si j'avais fait cela, et puis ... _Elle secoua la tête tristement. _Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passé, je le jure, je ne le savais pas !_

_-- Casey, qu'est ce qu'il y a..." _

_-- Derek ! Comment peux-tu_ ! Lizzie exigea. _Tu es vraiment détestable, comment as-tu le culot pour oser prendre la parole à son sujet. Tu te soucies même pas qu'elle est morte. Réponds-_moi ! Hurlait-elle, claquant son poing sur la table.

_-- Qui est mort ? Je ... Je ne comprends pas. _Prononça-t-il stupéfait, regardant les deux jeunes femmes, les yeux écarquillés.

_-- Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Je savais que ça se terminerait un jour, mais pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas prête pour cela. _Déclara Casey en sanglotant.

_-- Casey ! Derek, je te parle de Casey ! Déclara _Lizzie. _Elle est partie. Elle est morte. Tu ne le savais pas ? _Il regarda vers Casey.

_-- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'est pas morte, elle est ..._

_-- Il y a eu un accident de voiture ... Lizzie poursuivit. _

_-- Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu, elle est là ... _Hurla pratiquement Derek comme ci cela était évident.

_-- Il y avait un conducteur ivre ..._

_-- Casey, dit quelque chose, fait quelque chose ! Dis-lui que tu n'es pas morte. Dis-lui ! _

_-- Elle est morte sur le coup... _

_-- Derek, je suis désolé. Je voulais t'aider, vraiment. Parce que je t'aime. _Expliquait Casey.

_-- Casey, tu délires. D_it-il.

_-- Derek, à qui parles-tu ? Casey est morte ! _Lizzie répéta, en le regardant étrangement.

_-- Tu mens !_

_-- Derek, non ..._

_-- Va t'en ! Tu es une menteuse ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Sors d'ici ! _Hurla-t-il.

_-- Derek, c'est vrai. _Casey chuchota. _J'ai essayé de te le dire_.

_-- Casey, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! _Il essaya de saisir ses mains, mais en vain elles glissèrent hors de sa portée. Ils ont tous deux baissé les yeux, et il poussa un cri d'horreur, ses mains commencent à disparaitre.

_-- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Casey ? _Il tremblait, en regardant le corps de sa bien aimée devenir flou. Elle avait l'air d'être enveloppé dans un épais nuage de fumée. Il pouvait à peine distinguer ses traits maintenant. Un nuage flou entourait son corps, une lueur douce menaçait de la consommer.

_-- Derek, je suis désolée, je t'aime. _Sa voix semblait lointaine maintenant. Désespérément, il tendit la main vers elle. Une force invisible le repoussa vers l'arrière.

_-- Casey ! _Hurla-t-il à plein poumon. _Casey ! _

_-- Oh, mon Dieu ... _Lizzie souffla, le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

_-- Je ne savais pas ... je pensais ... _Elle fit une pause, en essayant de retenir son demi-frère alors qu'il essayait de saisir quelque chose d'invisible. _Derek, tu dois me suivre, tu as besoin d'aider._

_-- Non pas sans Casey !_

_-- Elle est partie, Derek, Partie ! _

_-- NON !_

_ -- Elle est morte, Derek. Casey est morte. Oh mon Dieu, je ... nous aurions dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Viens on s'en va, Derek, viens. _

Il se détacha violemment de son emprise.

_-- Je n'irais nul part ! Pas avant que tu me disses où elle est ! _Il ne pouvait plus la voir, ne comprenant pas où elle était partie. Morte, morte, morte. Les mots ont résonnés dans son esprit. Mais elle n'était pas morte. Elle était ici il y a quelques instants. Ils avaient fait l'amour, il l'avait embrassée, il lui avait parlé. Un fantôme n'aurait pas pu faire toutes ces choses.

Elle est morte, elle est morte ... Cette phrase ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne insupportable. Lizzie lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il ne pouvait rien entendre, sauf les voix moqueuse. Morte, morte, morte, morte ...

Il hurla enfin, tournant sur lui-même, la tête entre les mains, ne pouvant plus prendre sur soi.

_-- Non !!!!!! Casey ! _

Et puis, il se laissa soudainement tomber au sol.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * **_


End file.
